elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagraven (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc hagraven shriek 01.ogg }} Hagravens are aggressive humanoid creatures with bird-like features found across Skyrim. Coming in contact with one can cause brain rot, a disease that lowers the victim's magicka. History According to legend, they were apparently once witches, but exchanged their humanity for the ability to become hagravens. They bear a vitriolic hatred against nature, and hunt down spriggans to capture and sacrifice. The Forsworn revere them greatly,Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens and it is noted that the hagravens were in the Reach since "the beginning."The Madmen of the ReachThe Legend of Red Eagle Once, they served as mercenaries alongside Bjoulsae horsemen, during the battle of Ain-Kolur.The Mirror Appearance Hagravens are hideous, avian-like, female humanoids with scraggly gray hair, pale skin, hooked noses and solid black eyes. Their limbs are long and bony, and their hands and feet each have four digits ending in sharp talons. They dress in tattered black garments and have black raven feathers bound to their shins and forearms. Powers In exchange for their sacrificed humanity, hagravens gain enhanced magical powers that trump those of most other witches and warlocks. In addition to a 10% resistance to spells, hagravens can cast powerful spells such as Fireball and Ice Spike. They prefer to keep their distance, lobbing spells at any would-be attackers. Even in melee combat, they are a force to be reckoned with, employing a claw attack, potentially infecting enemies with brain rot. They can also cast healing spells on themselves when damaged or fleeing. Quests *The Dragonborn must retrieve an engagement ring back from a named hagraven (Moira) in the quest "A Night to Remember." *In the quest "The Blessings of Nature," Danica Pure-Spring sends the Dragonborn to Orphan Rock, where a hagraven holds the Nettlebane, which they used to sacrifice spriggans. *During The Companions quest "Blood's Honor," the Dragonborn is asked to retrieve a Glenmoril Witch Head for Kodlak Whitemane to cure his lycanthropy. *Multiple hagravens can be found in Darklight Tower during the quest "Repentance." *The Dragonborn encounters two hagravens in Blind Cliff Cave, during the quest "The Affairs of Hagravens." They are called Melka and Petra (Melka asks the Dragonborn to kill Petra for the staff Eye of Melka). *There is a named hagraven, Drascua, involved in the quest "Pieces of the Past." Drascua is found, along with several Forsworn and a Word Wall, at Dead Crone Rock. Trivia *Named hagravens usually have Breton names due to their association with the Forsworn, the indigenous Bretons of the Reach. *The witch Silvia, who was a member of the Darklight Tower Coven, was once aspiring to become a hagraven, and the quest "Repentance" seems to shed light on the ritual undertaken to become a hagraven. It would appear that a human sacrifice is necessary, as well as soul gems and the corpse of a skeever.Events of "Repentance" *Although hagravens are known for using human corpses as sacrifices and potion ingredients, they also seem to eat humans, as suggested by Melka's dialogue: she continually refers to the Dragonborn as "Meat," "Morsel," and "Nibble," and states that she likes to collect "shiny eyeballs" for stewing. This is similar to ravens in real life, who, in addition to eating carrion, are also known for eating the eyeballs of dead animals first. *Due to a hagraven's bird-like feet, they cannot run very fast. It is also fairly easy to evade their melee attacks in close combat because of their lack of attack speed and accuracy. *Hagravens can be heard from a distance by their heavy, rasping breathing and the loud shuffling sound of their footsteps. *Despite having wings, they are flightless avians and thus take falling damage when pushed off cliffs, bridges and other surfaces with the Unrelenting Force shout. Bugs * Hagraven bodies may sometimes spawn when having exited a location into Skyrim or arriving after fast traveling. *If killed with Soul Tear, it may just disappear. * Sometimes, after a hagraven is killed, they will stand up with their arms and legs spread apart, but remain dead. Gallery HagravenConcept.jpg|Hagraven concept art. HagravenConcept2.jpg|Hagraven concept art. HagravenConcept3.jpg|Hagraven concept art. HagravenConcept4.jpg|Hagraven concept art. HagravenConcept5.jpg|Hagraven concept art. Appearances * * cs:Vranice de:Hexenrabe es:Bruja cuervo (Skyrim) it:Hagraven pl:Wiedźmokruk ru:Ворожея (Skyrim) uk:Відьмокрук (Skyrim) id:Hagraven (Skyrim)